Conventionally, in order to reproduce images such as movies, advertisements, etc., two-dimensional images are projected on a single screen arranged in front of a theater. However, audiences can only watch two-dimensional (2D) images under such a system.
Three-dimensional (3D) image technologies for providing audiences with 3D images have recently been developed. 3D image technologies use the principle of allowing an audience to feel the 3D effect even from a flat image when different images are presented to the left and right eyes of the audience and combined in the brain. In detail, two cameras equipped with different polarizing filters are used during filming, and the audience wears glasses with polarizing filters such that different images are presented to the left and right eyes during watching.
However, while these 3D technologies can provide audiences with 3D images, the audiences just watch the images reproduced on a single screen, which may reduce the degree of involvement in the images. Moreover, the direction of the 3D effect that the audiences feel is limited to the direction of the single screen.
Furthermore, according to the conventional 3D technologies, the audiences must wear the glasses equipped with polarizing filters during watching, which may make the audiences feel inconvenient, and different images are artificially presented to the left and right eyes, which may make some sensitive audiences feel dizzy or nausea.
Therefore, a so-called “multi-projection system” which can solve the problems of the conventional projection systems based on a single screen has been proposed. The “multi-projection system” refers to a technology in which a plurality of projection surfaces are arranged around audience seats such that synchronized images are reproduced on the plurality of projection surfaces, thus providing audiences with the three-dimensional effect and immersion.
Meanwhile, it is necessary to change the viewing direction of audiences depending on the images projected on the plurality of projection surfaces so as to maximize the 3D effect and immersion that audiences feel from the “multi-projection system”. However, there is no technology for changing the viewing direction.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a technology that can change the viewing direction of audiences depending on the images projection on the plurality of projection surfaces, thus maximizing the viewing effect of the “multi-projection system”.